Lost
by Fleuretty
Summary: Condenado a un mundo decadente, regido por la ley del mas apto. Creció entre cadáveres, vivió por el dinero y creyó amar aquella existencia sin ataduras. Todo iba bien para él hasta que ya no pudo pagar el precio, tuvo que alejarse de ese camino y ser consciente de lo perdido que estaba. [Songfic/One-shot]


_**Disclaimer** : El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Lost es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Progressive/Symphonic metal Stream of Passion , tomada de su álbum "Darker Days" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF. La frase "Lo que determina como actúa una persona no es su carácter, sino la situación en la que se encuentra" pertenece al psicólogo Stanley Milgram. La frase "La guerra siempre cobra su precio y cuando el precio se vuelve demasiado alto es hora de retirarse" fue tomada de la película brasileña "Tropa de Élite". _

* * *

**Perdido**

La dulce fragancia seguía presente en sus fosas nasales, dominando sus sentidos y atrapándolo en un hechizo cegador. Quería seguirla, decirle que siempre estaría con ella, pero el miedo era tan fuerte como ese deseo. Siempre creyó que tenía definido el rumbo de su vida, él mismo tomó la decisión de exiliarse en un mundo decadente y frívolo, creyendo fervientemente que ese era su destino. _"Lo que determina como actúa una persona no es su carácter, sino la situación en la que se encuentra"_ , Pip Bernadotte tenía muy presente esa lección, cada situación en la que se vio envuelto, buena o mala, forjaron su carácter bajo el peso de sus decisiones.

Antes de su nacimiento la muerte ya era una compañía recurrente. Su padre falleció en Colombia por culpa de una bala pérdida, muerte estúpida para un hombre de guerra como él. En el campo de batalla cualquier distracción es fatal, algo que jamás debió olvidar Albert Lous Bernadotte, ¿qué acaparó su atención? Una fotografía de él y su esposa. Es imposible evitar la nostalgia del hogar cuando logras formar uno, Charlotte lo aceptó a pesar de la profesión que tenía, era un inútil que no conocía otra forma de ganarse la vida más que siguiendo los pasos de sus antepasados, manteniéndose en el negocio familiar de los soldados de la fortuna. Pensó que el área estaba despejada y cometió el error número dos que le costó la vida, jamás te rezagues de tus compañeros. Quiso evitar las burlas de sus camaradas y admirar a gusto la sonrisa que aún lo cautivaba como la primera vez que se conocieron, ahora lucía más radiante a sus ojos con ese abultado estómago, la promesa de una nueva vida engendrada por un amor que jamás creyó merecer. Fue una muerte rápida, disparo certero que atravesó su nuca y salió entre los ojos, desfigurándole el rostro. Junto a la fatídica noticia Charlotte recibió las pertenencias de su esposo, entre las que se encontraba la fotografía que se tomaron antes de que partiera a América. Ese ensangrentado papel alteró tanto sus nervios que estuvo a punto de sufrir un aborto teniendo cinco meses de gestación. Su suegro la llevó con él a Francia con la excusa de cuidarla. Sabía que esos ataques de histeria tarde o temprano la orillarían a atentar contra su vida y, por ende, la de su único nieto. Fue un parto difícil de varias horas, su abuelo solía decirle que quiso evitar a toda costa el destino que le aguardaba como hijo de un mercenario, pero al fin llegó al mundo un trece de julio, cobrando su primera víctima. Charlotte solía decir que Pip llenaría el vacío que dejó Albert en su vida, pero la ironía era la forma en que el destino siempre se burló de la familia Bernadotte.

Huérfano de padre y madre, creció bajo el yugo de su abuelo. Era imposible negar el afecto que ese hombre sentía por la viva imagen de su hijo, pero estaba tan curtido por la guerra que no sabía como mostrárselo a Pip. Siempre que se caía lo incitaba a levantarse a base de insultos, cuando lloraba por el acoso de sus compañeros solo se ganaba las burlas de su abuelo, incluso llegó a golpearlo si él era incapaz de defenderse y salir victorioso de una pelea. Aprendió a vivir con eso, creciendo junto a una filosofía primitiva en la que solo el más apto sobrevive, pero no fue hasta que cumplió nueve años que conocería el verdadero significado de la misma. Harto de ser llamado "hijo de asesinos", encaró a su abuelo solo para toparse con el secreto de su familia; nació de escoria para ser escoria, su destino sería el de su padre y el de su abuelo, vistiendo el estandarte del mercenario. Dejó la escuela y comenzó un riguroso entrenamiento físico que casi le cuesta la vida en más de una ocasión, el hombre que tanto admiraba se volvió un carcelero y el mayor verdugo que tuvo la desdicha de conocer. Seis años después su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, ampollas y callosidades, pero su entrenamiento concluyó y se unió a un grupo de elite conocido en el bajo mundo como "Wild Geese".

Comenzó una vida de altibajos y malos tragos. Se independizó y por fin dejó atrás al hombre que acabó con su inocencia cuando lo obligó a jalar del gatillo por primera vez. No podía odiar a su abuelo, el viejo tenía una puntería letal que le heredó y gracias a él aprendió varias técnicas que le salvaron la vida en más de una ocasión. Siendo un mercenario novato tuvo mucho que aprender en el mundo, no todo era cobrar dinero y matar gente que no conocías. Sirvió a mil y un causas, ninguna de su agrado, esa fue la primera lección aprendida: el mundo está lleno de mierda con dinero que compra asesinos para evitar ensuciarse las manos. Con cada pago recibido imploraba en su interior que no hubiese niños o mujeres involucradas, era muy fácil disparar cuando te enfrentas a un hijo de puta que no dudaría en asesinarte, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo a un niño que te mira como si fueses un monstruo? ¿Cómo dispararle a una mujer que se aferra a sus hijos para escudarlos con su vida mientras grita cosas que no puedes entender, pero con una desesperación que te cala hasta el interior? Ganó y perdió amistades y enemistades, se instruyó en el arte de la guerra y tuvo que aprender a vivir con las miradas de miedo y los gritos de odio. Comenzó a disfrutar del silencio sepulcral que precede a una victoria bien pagada, andando entre los cadáveres de aquellos que no eran aptos para sobrevivir. Los hombres a quienes se enfrentaban tenían familias, también tenían miedo de morir, pero Pip no tenía nada a que aferrarse, no temía morir en vano. En el mundo del terrorismo donde los mercenarios son la mejor herramienta, los principios no forman parte del juego, esa fue la segunda lección que aprendió: "Te corrompes y vas a la guerra, o te aferras a tus principios y mueres".

— Soy el capitán Pip Bernadotte y comando el equipo alfa de los gansos salvajes.

Aprendió bien. Se volvió un maestro en el arte del asesinato, un sobreviviente. En palabras de quienes se enfrentaban a él era "un bastardo afortunado". Su fama hizo destacar el nombre de su escuadrón en todo el mundo, logrando contratos recurrentes y bien remunerados. Todo aquel que le llegaba al precio garantizaba un trabajo victorioso y discreto, ideal para políticos corruptos o cabecillas de grupos extremistas que eran capaces de prostituirse para conseguir dinero y pagarle. Jamás renegó de su entorno ni las agrestes condiciones que formaban parte de esos contratos, daba igual si era un hombre trajeado o un pordiosero quien lo contratara, ellos seguían siendo la escoria del mundo y siempre eran tratados como tal. Estaba acostumbrado, desde los nueve años dejó la comodidad de una cama para experimentar las inclemencias a las que, según su abuelo, se vería forzado a vivir, ahora daba gracias por ello. Sentía un morboso placer al burlarse de los nuevos integrantes de su escuadrón, ingenuas sabandijas que se unían con la promesa de dinero fácil; de cinco hombres solo uno o dos lograban superar la primera misión, los demás eran desechados como carne de cañón o terminaban desertando.

Conoció lugares exóticos alrededor del globo; atravesó océanos y escaló montañas, admirando paisajes que antes no conocía más que en las ilustraciones de sus libros escolares. Siempre que sus bolsillos estaban repletos se perdía uno o dos días en las tabernas locales, aprendiendo el idioma con ayuda de hermosas prostitutas que eran igual de eficientes en la cama que él en batalla, claro, siempre que les llegara al precio. Fue entonces que aprendió la tercera lección: el dinero mueve al mundo. Conoció gente que pagaba cifras estrafalarias por una noche con una virgen, ¿cuál era la obsesión por tomar la pureza de una mujer? Las experimentadas son mejores, ellas toman control en su terreno, desquitando cada billete que fue previamente introducido en el escote. No pagaría una millonada por una insípida virgen, prefería despilfarrar en alcohol y cigarrillos; era un casanova con innegable atractivo, las mujeres llegaban solas. Tras cada encuentro en hoteles baratos, con un cigarrillo en los labios y una hermosa desconocida bajo el brazo, alcoholizado y sudado, sus pensamientos solían ser los mismos: para esto vivo, cada riesgo lo vale.

 _"La guerra siempre cobra su precio y cuando el precio se vuelve demasiado alto es hora de retirarse"_ , esa fue una de las últimas lecciones que aprendió en batalla. Uganda, un país africano atrapado en el tiempo, lejos de leyes sociales y derechos humanos. Su escuadrón fue contratado para controlar un golpe de estado que se originó desde las comunidades más pobres, las mismas que morían de hambre. Se enfrentaron a civiles armados con garrotes y trinches, los mismos que linchaban a homosexuales a plena luz del día. Eso ayudaba con el remordimiento cuando destruía los desnudos cráneos o perforaba desnutridos cuerpos, no eran más que bárbaros e incivilizados, capaces de acabar con una persona por algo tan absurdo como su preferencia sexual. El equilibrio entre la corrupción de su república y la tolerancia de los hambrientos e ignorantes ugandeses se vio afectado por un mal planeado movimiento político y el gobierno tuvo que actuar sin verse afectado de forma directa, he ahí donde entraban los mercenarios. Se confió, creyó que todos sus adversarios eran simples e incompetentes campesinos, olvidó todo lo que había aprendido tras varios años de formación. Su error no fue fatal como el de su padre, pero si le valió un ojo de la cara. Fue una bala pérdida, destinada a alguien más, fácilmente esquivable para el "bastardo afortunado". Tuvo suerte de que la cicatriz se limitara al contorno de la ahora vacía cuenca ocular, pese a la infección de su herida por la falta de equipo médico y la insalubridad del lugar donde acampaban. Odió ese marginado país, necesitaba acabar con eso y salir corriendo de ese continente salvaje, siempre con la frente en alto, mostrando su valía al escuadrón que estaba tan hastiado como él de la poca comida y las prostitutas con variadas enfermedades.

Como caído del cielo, un curioso telegrama llegó a sus manos. Alguien en Londres solicitaba sus servicios, con un sueldo que triplicaba la cantidad más alta que había cobrado hasta ese momento, seguro médico y alojamiento fijo hasta que concluyera su servicio. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser real, pero necesitaba una salida de ese infierno. Al final venía un número que marcó tras encontrar una línea telefónica, un tal Walter tomó la llamada y confirmó la veracidad del escrito, incluso prometió depositar un adelanto para facilitar su pronto traslado a Inglaterra. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, al diablo Uganda y sus crisis políticas, ni siquiera había recibido la cifra pactada en su contrato, él no moriría en vano. Los gansos salvajes emigraron una vez más, incrédulos por dejar el trabajo, pero contentos de saber su nuevo destino. Tras ver su reflejo variadas veces y cubrir su rostro con un improvisado vendaje, meditó por primera vez sobre el rumbo de su vida; él no era invulnerable, por mucho poder que sintiera cada vez que torturaba chivos expiatorios o golpeaba informantes para obtener datos cruciales en su ofensiva, Pip Bernadotte era la misma carne de cañón que el resto de su tropa. Si no mentía el documento que recibió con las especificaciones de su nuevo trabajo, trabajaría para un millonario lunático que los iba a enfrentar contra vampiros; en otras circunstancias se hubiera burlado mientras escupía a esos documentos y maldecía en voz alta, pero en ese momento sonaba como lo mejor que le pudo pasar en su pútrida existencia de mercenario.

Llegó a la mansión Hellsing y tras un motivador discurso de su nueva jefa se topó con la chica más sensual que había visto en mucho tiempo: generosos senos entallando una ajustada camisa, largas y torneadas piernas de yegua, una torneada cadera que se ajustaba a la minifalda que complementaba su uniforme, rostro con delicadas facciones, ojos enormes y expresivos de un azul tan intenso como el cielo, cabello dorado y alborotado, salvaje y adorable a sus ojos. Si ella era un vampiro él sería un monstruo que la devoraría lentamente. Ese cordero casi lo mata y aprendió de mala gana que era la esclava del mismo diablo, ¿en qué demonios se involucró? Seras Victoria en verdad era un vampiro, así como él era un monstruo, la escoria del mundo que se vendió una vez más al mejor postor. La chica pasó a formar parte de su tropa y desde ese momento sintió como si cayera en un hueco de incertidumbre; cada disputa con ella, constantes peleas por el poder, enfrentamientos para ver quien era mejor, ¿qué estaba pasándole? Quiso mirar a otro lado, ignorar a la mojigata e insufrible bestia nocturna que protagonizó cada sueño húmedo que tuvo durante su estadía en ese lugar, pero fue imposible desviar su atención, su coraza de hombre de guerra se vino abajo.

Ese contrato maldito comenzó a tomar sentido. La guerra devoraba a su patrocinador y ellos serían nuevamente blancos sacrificables en el frente. El trabajo era el mismo a los anteriores, salvo el hecho de que enfrentarían vampiros, mil veces más letales que el mejor hombre armado contra el que hayan combatido. Habló con su tropa, fue lo más sincero que pudo, iban a morir y si tenían algún pendiente era el momento de culminarlo. Cartas que enviar, llamadas que hacer, Integra les adelantó el pago de tres meses para que pudiesen depositarlo en las cuentas de sus familias. El momento llegó, hubo repartición de armas, alineación perfecta, oídos atentos esperando sus órdenes. Solo faltaba algo, era el único que permanecía con pendientes. " _Oye, seguramente moriré esta noche, así que besémonos y si logramos llegar al amanecer, tengamos sexo una y otra vez_ ". Jamás se lo dijo, no encontró palabras. Ella era increíble, una mujer formidable y digna de su escuadrón de élite. Por fin comprendió el valor de una virgen, aquella pureza capaz de suavizar hasta a un perro del Averno como él.

— Solo no nos confundas con el enemigo. Ya sabes, ellos van de negro.

Una última burla de su mal desempeño en las prácticas, era la única forma de evitar la tensión entre ellos, controlar sus propios nervios. Seras no vio como sus manos temblaron al desearle buena suerte, sus labios estaban secos y bajo el sombrero se perlaba su frente. Miedo, como en la primera misión, cuando tenía fe en la vida, un motivo al cual aferrarse. Se nublaba su juicio, quería salir huyendo, tuvo que echarse encima una botella de agua helada para enfriar sus pensamientos. Sus hombres lo necesitaban cuerdo, su mignonette iría a ciegas sin sus órdenes.

Masacre. Ellos no eran oponentes para los monstruos de la esvástica. Estaba acostumbrado a caminar entre cadáveres, alzando victorioso la bandera de las tropas contratadas, pero esta vez no hubo triunfo alguno que celebrar. Varios nombres se sumaron a la lista de muertes que cargaba su conciencia; quiso desmoronarse, golpear lo primero que tuviese enfrente, pero el cargo de capitán se lo impedía. Nadie notó la duda en su voz, el temblor en sus manos ni la incertidumbre de su mente, seguía siendo el fuerte roble que sostenía la cordura de su escuadrón, no estaba permitido lloriquear ni quejarse. Los años de guerras constantes, juergas salvajes y libertinaje desmedido, cada lección aprendida a lo largo de su camino lo llevaron a ese momento, existía para pelear por su vida y motivar a los suyos a hacer lo mismo. Un solo pensamiento lo mantuvo en pie, rememorar cada instante con la chica de cabello como el sol y ojos de cielo, pensar mil y un veces las palabras que le diría una vez que salieran de ese infierno. Ella le devolvió su carisma infantil, un poco de aquel niño que cerró los ojos y se dislocó el hombro cuando disparó por primera vez. Daría una fortuna por tenerla a su lado, pero no era más que un miserable soldado de la fortuna.

No hay sonido alguno que pueda escuchar, no hay almas que torturen sus sueños. Ella se llevó toda la culpa que cargó sin ser consciente durante tantos años y solo tuvo que ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos azules. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había estado caminando sin rumbo, viviendo sin dirección. Perdió la fe e ilusión de un destino diferente cuando tenía nueve años, ahora que conoció a esa mujer ambicionó más, algo que jamás merecería. La nostalgia del hogar la encontró en un amor que jamás creyó sentir, todo lo que tenía sentido comenzó a girar en torno a esa draculina. Cada roce de sus manos, cada sonrisa, toda palabra que le dedicaba se volvieron para él un tesoro, su más valiosa posesión. Estuvo perdido por mucho tiempo y se aferró con desesperación al faro de luz que iluminó su decadente existencia, mostrándole que incluso la escoria como él merece ser amado, como su padre, como su abuelo... Esa fue la última lección que aprendió. Era imposible tener descendencia para transmitirle esas lecciones, pero no importaba, se sentía feliz de poder romper la maldición de su familia, liberándose a sí mismo de ese destino.

Se incorporó con la poca fuerza que aún conservaba, la nicotina era un excelente analgésico para él, siempre lo había sido. No supo cuantas esquirlas de madera le perforaron el abdomen, se negó a contarlas cuando uno de sus hombres le ayudó a retirarlas. Su camisa absorbió casi toda la sangre, haciéndola pesada e impregnándolo de un olor que le resultaba muy familiar, pero la fragancia que dejó Seras en él se sobreponía al hedor de la muerte. Pip estaba muriendo, pero no sería en vano; tomó el primer rifle que vio en su camino y corrió en dirección al pasillo, como un errante en el camino al infierno. Fue ella quien lo salvó de su perdición, mostrándole que aún era capaz de amar como cualquier persona, si tan solo no fuera un vampiro y él un mercenario, quizá hubiesen tenido un final distinto, pero la ironía seguía castigando al último miembro de la familia Bernadotte.

 _"Tómame de este camino vacío y mantenme a tu lado. Si lees a través de estas palabras incoloras, ellas te harán saber que estoy perdido"._

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Guardé este pequeño tributo para clausurar el mes de Pip. Gran parte de la inspiración surgió al ver la película"tropa de élite", pero la idea original fue gracias a la canción "Lost". Sabrán que mi mayor musa es la música y la letra me recordó a Pip, tenía que escribir algo de él que plasmara el sentimiento que "Lost" me transmite, espero haberlo logrado.


End file.
